Opal The Husky
Opal The Husky is a character created by Valiant-Valor ''profile is currently in the works as we speak. '' Phystical Description Opal is rather small for her age, standing at 2'8. More often than not, she wears her hair in high twin pigtails and is rarely seen with her hair down. Although her hair is wavy, it's kept in good condition and looks fairly tidy. At the left side of her head, Opal has strands of hair that falls into her eye while at the right side, she has a long strand of hair with yellow markings. Opal was born with light purple eyes, and two long eyelashes. Inbetween her eyes, she has a yellow marking that stands out against her light blue fur. Her muzzle, inside of her ears and arms are tanned. Opal, like all husky's, has a long curled bushy tail. The upper part is blue like the rest of her fur and the bottom half is yellow. Backstory Opal originates from an overprotective family and lived a somewhat shielded life. Despite the fact that her father was more laid-back when it came to parental duties, her mother took her position seriously and would continually get fussy over her new born child to the point Aquamarine only trusted Jasper to look after their child, declining to leave Opal with baby sitters. Because of this, Opal lived under her mother's supervision, following a strict arrangement of rules. At the point when Opal hit the age of 10, she at last met two young ladies near her own age, Neopolitan and Hibiscus. As Neopolitan lived with a unique lifestyle compared to Opal, she appreciated Neo's interests and what she liked to do for fun. After a short time, Opal was investing more energy with her new companions to the disapproval of her mother. Aquamarine would try to keep Opal far from Neo and Hibiscus, declaring they were bad influences that would cause harm to her sweet daughter. Opal soon became tired of her mother's domineering nature, causing her to rebel against her mother in order to continue seeing her friends. Opal would sneak out the house to play with the girls while Aquamarine was away shopping or doing work, she would then go back home before Aquamarine returned, leading her to believe Opal had stayed at home the entire time. It continued for almost the whole year, that was until the point when Aquamarine became suspicious of Opal's behaviour. Although Opal said nothing was wrong, Aquamarine didn't trust her words. One evening in the wake of spending time with Neo and Hibiscus, Opal sneaked back inside the house just to find that her parents were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her. Aquamarine was naturally angry at Opal for misleading her for nearly a year, and was significantly even more furious with Jasper for allowing Opal to go out without adult supervision. It was by that point that the couple started arguing, Jasper pointing out that their daughter isn't a 'baby' any longer and that she needs to learn how to make her own decisions. Aquamarine disagreed, saying that Opal was too 'delicate' to take care of herself. Deeply upset that her parents were fighting over her, Opal was overwhelmed with guilt and fled, ignoring them call after her as she made her way toward Neo's house. Neo was surprised to see Opal appear at her home past her typical curfew, but let her companion inside when she saw that Opal wasn't her usual, upbeat self. After quickly telling her sister that a friend had come to visit, Neo took Opal upstairs to her bedroom and listened to her story. Not sure how to deal with the situation or how to improve Opal's mood, she did her best to be reassuring, promising that Opal's parents loved her. When Opal livened up a bit, she asked whether she should talk to her mother regarding her sentiments or not, to which Neo answered "yes." ''still incomplete '' Personality Opal is energetic and displays a happy demeanour. It can be incredibly difficult to offend Opal and alter her opinion once she has her mind set on something. What she desires more than anything is become a brave adventurer that will be remembered for a many years to come. The road may be harsh, but even that isn't enough to scare Opal off from her dream. She made a promise to herself that she would work hard until she accomplishes her goal. Be that as it may, Opal's gullibility lands her in unfortunate situations because of her inability to move forward from futile circumstances, believing that she can resolve all problems with no issues. This makes Opal suffer immensely when she is unable to change the way things could have been. As time passes, Opal starts to have more comprehension of the dangers she places herself in and feels guilty for the times she has put her teammates lives at risk. And so, in order to protect Hibiscus and Neopolitan, Opal will regularly attempt to do things alone, concluding that she needs to put her companions before herself without being worried about her own well being or even her life. If she genuinely wants to be remembered as an adventurer, Opal would also like to be recognised as somebody who could always keep her friends safe. Opal is very, very patient. She rarely loses her patience with others and will treat everyone in the same manner, even if they treat her badly. The only time she had truly lost her patience is with her mother, which Opal felt guilty about even when Aquamarine was the one in the wrong. Relationships Aquamarine The Husky '''- Mother. '''Jasper The Husky - Ffather. 'Neopolitan The Cat '- Girlfriend, Teammate and Best Friend. 'Hibiscus The Rabbit '- Close Friend and Teammate. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Opal was a hedgehg until I decided to change the species to a Husky. *As Neo and Hibiscus are her first friends, Opal's never had a sleepover before and only heard about it from TV Shows. She would one day like to have a sleepover with her two best friends. *Opal prefers clothes that are simple and not expensive. She's attracted to outfits that are easy to move in and are comfortable to wear, although she isn't too fond of wearing items that are tight fitted or too loose, they have to be just the right size for her to feel content. She doesn't mind clothes that have a girlish charm to them, so long they don't make her look too young. Category:Good Category:Females Category:Huskies Category:LGBT+ Category:No Abilities